In PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1, if a specific internal pressure in a cavity of a micromechanical component is desired, or if a gas mixture having a specific chemical composition is to be enclosed in the cavity, the internal pressure or the chemical composition is then often established upon capping of the micromechanical component or in the context of the bonding operation between a substrate wafer and a cap wafer. Upon capping, for example, a cap is connected to a substrate with the result that the cap and the substrate together enclose the cavity. The specific internal pressure and/or specific chemical composition in the cavity can thus be established by establishing the atmosphere or pressure, and/or the chemical composition, of the gas mixture present in the environment upon capping.
With the method known from PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1, an internal pressure in a cavity of a micromechanical component can be established in targeted fashion. It is possible with this method, in particular, to manufacture a micromechanical component having a first cavity, such that in the first cavity a first pressure and a first chemical composition, which differ at the time of capping from a second pressure and a second chemical composition, can be established in the first cavity.
In the method according to PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2015/120939 A1 for targeted establishment of an internal pressure in a cavity of a micromechanical component, a narrow access channel to the cavity is generated respectively in the cap or in the cap wafer, or in the substrate or substrate wafer. The cavity is then flooded with the desired gas and the desired internal pressure via the access channel. Lastly, the region around the access channel is locally heated with the aid of a laser, and the substrate material locally liquefies and hermetically seals the access channel upon solidification.